Goddess Of 16
by Mrs.Serenity Malfoy
Summary: Serenity Cosmos is no ordinary person. She has power,and lots of it. This power is evil...dark...She must use it to save Hogworts. DracoSere.
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer:

Don't sue me I don't own nothing. You wont get much if you do I'm poor.

Goddess Of 16 

Chapter 1

In The Beginning

A boy the age of sixteen sat in a dark room. Clad only in a pair of black boxers he boredly flicked through the channels on the television his blonde hair constantly in his way. His blue-grey eyes darted away from the television and to a door across the room as a girl his age walked out stretching.

Serena yawned and looked around the apartment and spotted Draco looking at her from the couch. She walked over to him and straddled his lap.

" Draco do you have to go back to Hogworts….?" Asked Serena wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. Draco put his hands on her thighs and rubbed them gently.

"Yes Sere. I only have to go back for exams. Plus its only Christmas holidays. Once exams are over I'm outta there and away from 'The Golden Trio'." Draco said and he kissed her gently.

Draco smirked and eyed the white button up shirt she was wearing.

"That's mine you know…" he said smirking.

"So? You love it on me" She replied smiling.

"Don't I know it." Draco said and he kissed her passionately the shirt discarded on the floor to be forgotten for quite some time.

Walking hand in hand Draco led Serena through the masses of crowds on platform nine and ten hauling his luggage and occasionally cursing under his breath about stupid muggles.

"Where is it draco?" Serena asked looking around the platform.

"Where's what sere?" he asked

"The platform?"

"Through that wall there" Draco pointed to the wall between platforms nine and ten. Serena squeezed his hand a little.

"Come on" Draco pulled Serena through the wall and onto the platform. Serena stared at the Hogworts Express in wonder, ignoring all the looks and glares from the other students.

"Wow…" Serena sighed. Draco put his luggage on the train.

"ALL ABORED" yelled a man off to the side of the couple and students hurried to get on the train.

"I'll see you at the end of the year right Sere…?" Draco asked looking at her. Serena nodded.

"Of corse you will. Your mother had said that I can come pick you up." she said hugging him. Draco pulled away a little and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"Bye babe." Draco said pulling away.

"Bye Draco."

Draco winked at her and walked onto the train in search of Crabbe and Goyle. Serena watched the train leave and she left the platform.

Opening the door to her apartment she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of herbal tea. The bitter liquid slid down her throat and she smiled blissfully.

_Tap Tap Tap._

Serena looked around.

_Tap Tap Tap._

There it was again. Serena followed the sound to the window. She pulled back the curtains to see a red phoenix with a letter……..

End

Hiya everyone. D well this is my first fic ever. So yeah u must review!!! D ummm jut tell me if ya love it or hate it. If I get enough I'll update again.


	2. Guest Of Hogworts

Disclaimer:

Don't sue me I don't own nothing. You wont get much if you do I'm poor.

_Thinking Is In Italics_

Goddess Of 16 

Chapter 2

Guest Of Hogworts.

"What the fuck?" yes Draco was wearing off onto her.

"Hogworts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Serena opened the letter and read it out loud to herself.

"Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Professor Albus Dumbledore.

(Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sore, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed, of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Serenity Cosmos,

I am in dire need of your help. 'Voldemort' or 'The Dark Lord' is getting closer to attacking. I remember owling you last year explaining him and 'Harry Potter' to you. Remus will be there to pick you up in an hour.

My deepest thanks,

Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster "

Serena sighed. _So the time has come for me to save Hogworts._ Serena thought.

_Might as well go and pack_. So she shut the window and went to her room to pack.

Serena's head shot up as she heard a knock at her apartment door._ Time to go I guess_. She grabbed her duffel bag full of her clothes and things and walked out to meet Remus. After locking the front door she smiles at Remus and they left for Hogworts.

The sorting had been finished and Dumbledore had just finished his annual speech when Remus walked in.

"Ah Remus is she here?" asked Dumbledore. Remus nodded and sat down at the head table. The students started to talk loudly between themselves.

"Students! Settle Down! Settle Down!"

The students quietened down and all looked towards Dumbledore for what he was going to say next. Dumbledore continued to speak.

"In these dark times, as you all know Hogworts is expecting an attack from 'The Dark Lord'. So I have enlisted some help. She will be here until, during and after the attack please make her feel welcome. Miss Cosmos you may come in now."

Dumbledore nodded towards the door and all of the students turned to see the person as the doors opened.

Harry's Pov.

In walked the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. She had golden sun kissed hair done up in the most unusual style. Two balls on top of her head with the rest in two streamers that reached her mid calf area. She had sky blue eyes that boar into your soul and held in those deep pools of blue, wisdom, death, pain and suffering. She had a perfect figure and long creamy legs and the most perfect skin. She looked like a goddess.

Authors Pov.

The figure in white robes walked in and walked up and stood in front of the head table and turned around smiled at the students.

"Hello... I'm Serenity Cosmos but you can call me Serena. I'm sixteen and I'm here to help." Serena smiled and looked at Draco and giggled. She winked at him.

Draco's Pov.

_What the bloody hell is she doing here!!!_ He thought.

Author's Pov.

Serena looked at Dumbledore and she sat to his right. Dumbledore said a quiet spell and the feast appeared. Serena ate quietly.

Gryffindor table

"She's pretty." Fred and George Weasly said together.

"She's beautiful…" Harry replied.

"Awww does wittle potty wotty have a crush…?" sneered Draco from behind them.

"Oh bug off Malfoy." Said Ron hotly.

"I didn't ask for you opinion Weasel so keep your overly large nose out of other peoples business." Draco glared back.

" Stay away from her Potter if you know whats good for you…" Draco left to go back to the Slytherien table.

"Stupid Malfoy…. one of these days I'm gunner shove my fist up his ass… "

"Shove it where Ronald!!!" yelled Hermione. Everyone who was remaining in the great hall turned and looked at the pair. They both blushed at their uproar and Harry laughed and walked out.

Dumbledore led Serena through the many corridors in the dungeons until they reached the Slytherien common room portrait. Next to it was another portrait of a moon, with the Cosmos staff and Saturn's glaive in front of it in a cross pattern.

"Now Serenity –"

"Please Sir call me Serena." Serena interrupted.

"Very well then please call me Albus."

Serena nodded

"Now please choose a password."

Serena though for a moment.

"Misunderstood Fate…"

The portrait swung open and she went inside. It was like her apartment at home. Wait! This was exactly like her apartment at home. Even Draco's button up shirt was on the floor. She turned around to thank Albus but he was not there. Serena shrugged and went to unpack her things.

Draco found the portrait next to the Slytherien common room and yelled out Serena's name. The portrait swung open and there she stood. Draco smirked and puller her into his arms and kissed her. He pulled away.

"Sere what are you doing here..?" Draco asked as she pulled him inside.

"Draco we need to talk."

"Ok"

"Sit please… this might take a while..."

Draco sat on the couch and Serena sat next to him.

Over the next few hours Serena told him of whom she was. She told him that Chaos had killer all of her friends and guardians. He killed her lover and future daughter. And told him that his mother knew her parents and that's why when Draco's mother found her in the streets all bloodied up she had brought her home. She also told him that when he friends had died and she had killed Chaos that her friends had come and seen her as spirits and given her their weapons and powers and told her that they couldn't ever be reborn.

By the time she had finished this she had her legs over Draco's lap and was crying into his chest with his arms around her.

"Shhh…don't worry…Sere it's ok…"

Draco patted her hair trying to calm her down. Draco noticed that her breathing had evened out. _She's asleep. _Draco carried her to her room and put her under the covers of her bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my little bunny." Draco smiled at her and he left for the common room next door.

Draco ignored everyone and went strait up to his dormitory and went to sleep a soon as his head touched the pillow.

Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all of the support it's been great. The next chapter might not come out for 3 or 4 days. Many apologies. I have the flu and I also have to work. So I might not have time to sit and write a chapter.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

DJ Silence Yuy, serena79, Silver Moon Lit Goddess, Glitter Flutterby, EnuNR-zero.

Sorry if I forgot your name. That's all that's showed up on the page.

Glitter Flutterby,

No Serena is not a muggle…really… and she's not a witch. That's all im going to say. Its pretty self-explanatory in the chapter I just wrote. If that chapter didn't really explain anything then im really sorry I'll try harder next time.

Thanks a lot everyone!

L8r SkEtChY Sk8Rs!


	3. I See You

Disclaimer:

Don't sue me I don't own nothing. You wont get much if you do I'm poor.

Goddess Of 16 

Chapter 3

I See You.

Serena woke up the next morning in her bed._ Ugh. I have such a headache. What happened……?_ She thought as yesterday's events flashed through her head.

_Better get ready, its already 7:00 o'clock. _Serena pulled off the covers of her black and white four-poster bed and headed towards the shower.

Half an hour later Serena emerged from her room showered and dressed. She shivered at the coldness of the dungeons and headed towards what she thought was the great hall.

"Oof." She walked strait into someone.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No my fault"

"Im Serenity but you can call me Serena."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Serena shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Your in Gryffindor right?" asked Serena.

"Yes and proud to be. Not like Malfoy and his Slytherien pride and every other house is scum. Whats a git." Replied Harry.

"What's wrong with Draco…" asked Serena.

"Yes Potter… what is wrong with me…?" Draco sneered from behind Serena. He slipped his arms around her waist and nibbled lightly on her neck. Serena lent back into Draco and felt him rest his head on top of hers.

"Oh My Gods!" Harry sighed out, his eyes as big as basketballs.

"What potter. Why are you still here? Can't you see I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend?" sneered Draco and she stood in front of Serena standing a good two inches above Harry's height.

"G…girlfriend…?" stuttered Harry.

"Yes potter… my girlfriend, now leave before I curse you into next week. That's not a threat…it's a promise."

Harry glared and walked away to find Ron and Hermione to tell them of this news.

Serena giggled and wrapped her arms around Draco from behind. He turned around in her arms and kissed her.

"Draco…."

"Hmmm?"

"Classes are starting…"

"Shit… bye babe…."

"Bye"

Draco ran off to his first class leaving Serena in the dungeons alone. Serena sighed. She wasn't in the mood for breakfast anymore, so she walked back to her room.

As she sat down on the couch her owl flew in. it had the darkest black eyes but the whitest feathers.

"Thanks Lumen" she patted the owl and it hooted and nipped at her finger in appreciation. She flew away.

Serena looked at the envelope and opened it cautiously.

_**I see you Serenity…Can you see me…?**_

Serena paled…. It was Voldemort.

Hey everyone! im back! yeah i got the week of work so i can do this now! sorry about the errors...my spell check isnt working. Sorryies. thaks everyone for your reviews! the've been great! oh and Lumen. means light in latin i think... dont flame me if it isnt...im only now just starting to learn latin.

thanks everyone once again.

L8R SkEtChY Sk8Rs


	4. Worries

Disclaimer:

Don't sue me I don't own nothing. You wont get much if you do I'm poor.

Goddess Of 16 

Chapter 4

Worries

Voldemort was here? And she hadn't noticed yet! _How stupid could I be to let him get in undetected!_ She yelled at herself mentally. Wait! Serena ran to the window in her room that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. She smirked. _Found you Volide._

Serena left her room and ran quickly to get outside. Bumping into a few students and one grumpy Professor Snape she made it outside in one piece.

Breathing heavily from the running she walked down the pathway slowly to Hagrids Hut. She needed to have a word with him.

Serena knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door a short time later.

"Allo there Serenity. Wha could I do for yeh?"

"Hello Hagrid. You wouldn't have happened to see any thing anything at all un-usual happen in the forest in the past week have you…?" Serena asked her eyes never leaving the forest.

"No sorry I haven't." He replied.

"Ok… thanks anyway Hagrid. Keep your eye out for me will you though."

Hagrid nodded and shut the door. Serena sighed and sat on the pathway stairs down to Hagrids Hut and just watched the forest.

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Three days! Three miserable and worry filled days. That's how long Serena has been out there. Three days since he's seen or spoken to her. She hasn't moved from that spot in three days. She hasn't eaten or slept. She sits there on those steps and just stares blankly at the Forbidden Forest.

He couldn't talk to her for Dumbledore has said not to disturb her. Draco couldn't help but worry. Her eyes have even changed colour. They are now black. It's like she's using her magic to search for something in that forest. But what? She has all of the teachers spooked. Even Snape seems to be edgy. Whats wrong with them. What do they know that we don't?

_**BOOM!!!**_

Students and a few teachers screamed at the loud noise but Dumbledore told them all to stay put and took Draco and Snape out to see what had happened.

There stood four Dementors and Sailor Cosmos in all her glory…

Hi guys. Im really sorry for the shortness of the past two chapters and I promise it will get better. Sorry for not updating as quickly as I normally do I've been super busy with having to go back to school next week and work and stuff like that. A thousand apologies. There is only about 6 or 7 chapters left in this story. I hope you forgive me.

Bye guys

Thanks for reviewing.

L8r SkEtChY Sk8rS!


	5. Me Against The World

Disclaimer:

Don't sue me I don't own nothing. You wont get much if you do I'm poor.

Goddess Of 16 

Chapter 5

Me Against The World.

Cosmos stood in front of the Dementors and her hair blew in an invisible wind. Although her Sailor Uniform had changed after she had destroyed Chaos.

She wore a Chinese style shirt with a high neck with no sleeves; it stoped at her waist and joined onto a black skirt with white edging. Her shirt had white edging also. She wore simple lace up black and white knee high boots and her gloves were now black and white and reached her elbows.

Cosmos no longer had a staff.

The Dementors smirked cruelly….

_**Im a nightmare a disaster,**_

_**That's what they always say.**_

_**I'm a lost cause not a hero,**_

_**But I'll make it on my own.**_

_**I've gotta' prove em' wrong,**_

_**It's me against the world.**_

Cosmos muttered something under her breath and her hand shot forward. A purple blast of energy fired at the nearest Dementor and it was encased in an energy field.

The Dementor screeched as the energy field slowly started to shrink, crushing the Dementor.

The few Dementors left flinched a little but soon charged at cosmos.

_**Were not gunna' be just a part of their game,**_

_**Were not gunna' be just the victims.**_

_**Their taking our dreams and they tear them apart'**_

_**Until everyone's the same.**_

_**I've got no place to go,**_

_**I've got nowhere to run.**_

_**They'd rather watch me fall,**_

_**They think they know it all.**_

Cosmos smirked and slowly walked towards the Dementors. They faltered a little and slowed down to a stop a few meters away from her. Cosmos laughed and cupped her hands in front of her chest and pushed them forward. A purple and black flash surprised everyone.

_**We wont let them change,**_

_**How we feel in our hearts.**_

_**Were not gunna' let them,**_

_**Control us.**_

_**We wont let them shove,**_

_**All their thoughts in our heads.**_

_**And we'll never be like them.**_

_**I've got no place to go,**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**They love to watch me fall**_

_**They think the know it all.**_

When the light died down Cosmos stood there among the remains of the Dementors. Albus and Draco looked at Cosmos with their mouths open. Cosmos smiled sadly and started to walk towards Draco and Albus.

Serena detransformed.

_**Now im sick of this waiting,**_

_**So come on and take your shot.**_

_**You can spit all your insults,**_

_**But nothing you say is gunna change us.**_

_**You can sit there and judge me,**_

_**Say what you want to.**_

_**We'll never let you in.**_

_**Im a nightmare a disaster,**_

_**That's what they always said.**_

_**I'm a lost cause,**_

_**Not a hero.**_

_**But I'll make it on my own.**_

_**I've gotta' prove em' wrong,**_

_**They'll never bring us down.**_

_**We'll never fall in line,**_

_**I'll make it on my own.**_

_**It's me against the world.**_

Serena smiled faintly at Draco and collapsed.

"Serenity!"

Omg! Many apologies everyone!

I am so sorry. School started back again plus I've been working heaps!

I hope you all forgive me…. I know this chapter don't really make it up to you. I plan to get the next one out in 3 or 4 days though. Stupid school…stupid work…. mumbles

Oh well…. that's life…

Thanks for the reviews.

L8r SkEtChY Sk8Rs!


	6. Cosmo's Warning In The Blood Of An Innoc...

Disclaimer:

Don't sue me I don't own nothing. You wont get much if you do I'm poor.

Goddess Of 16 

Chapter 7.

Cosmos's Warning.

Serena woke up in the hospital wing and looked around the room and smiled sadly. She saw Draco sitting on a chair at her bedside with his head on the bed and his hand in hers. He was sleeping and he looked a mess. Serena couldn't help but giggle.

Draco's Dream 

"_No Draco!"_

Flash "I'm sorry …… my child…but you know the rules…" Flash 

"_Serenity!"_

Flash "I'm so sorry Draco…I broke my promise…I love you…" 

_End Dream_

Draco awoke with a start and looked around the hospital wing. '_What was that dream Serena…Wait! Serena!' _He hurriedly looked at Serena and smiled seeing that she was awake. Serena frowned inwardly '_What was his dream about…'_ Serena smiled at Draco and he pulled her into a hug. Draco pulled back a little and kissed her. He poured all his love, passion, fears and worries into that one kiss and it left her breathless.

"God I was so worried Sere…you're so stupid! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Draco growled quietly at Serena.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't let you get hurt…" Serena replied almost in tears.

Draco sighed.

" I just count bear to see you hurt."

"I promise I wont"

"Good you better not…I have a great idea!" said Draco.

"Yeah?"

"When Madam Pompfrey lets you out we should sneak out of the castle and into London and go to anew club that's just opened up and they don't check I.D"

"That's a great idea…whats the club called…?" asked Serena.

"Shades of Grey" replied Draco.

"Cool yeah we'll go… how long have I been outta it?" asked Serena

"Three days… but I've gotta get to potions…. Dumbledore the old coot says I've missed to many already and I'll fall behind… so I'll be back a tea time ok…?"

Serena nodded and Draco pecked her lips.

"I'll see you later babe"

Serena watched him walk out and she lied back down and fell asleep.

Two days later Serena was realised from the hospital wing and was standing in her room waiting for Draco. Draco walked into her room and smirked when he saw her.

Serena stood there in a black corset to accenting all of the right places. She also wore a red and black mini that didn't even reach ten centimetres above her knees, black fishnets and knee-high, black, lace-up stiletto boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail now with red and black streaks through her hair as well. She wore a black chocker with the silver crystal in it. Her nails were also black.

Serena giggled and spun around.

"You like?" she asked.

Draco smirked.

"Very much so…" Serena smiled and took the time to look Draco up and down.

He stood there with a black wife beater shirt on and baggy jeans, he also wore black combat boots. His hair wasn't slicked back and he just let it fall into his eyes. God he looked HOT!

Serena was too wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Draco had moved to stand behind her. He started to nibble on her neck while he had his hands on her waist and was drawing light circles with his fingertips. Serena snapped out of her thoughts and moaned slightly.

"Time to go babe…"Draco said pulling away from her neck.

Serena groaned and transported them both too an alleyway by the club. They both walked up to the bouncer and he automatically let them both in…

They walked in and the heat hit them and so did the beat of the music. The beat bounced off the walls and made the walls move…. The beat was so intense. Draco grabbed Serena hand and dragged her to the dance floor and. Serena stood in front of draco and he put his hand on her waist and she faced the opposite way and wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to grind. Serena just let her body grind in time with the beat and move against Draco's. Draco groaned as Serena move her body against his. God this is torture. She didn't even realise she was doing it little minx…

Draco had had enough so he pulled Serena to a corner of the room and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Serena moaned. Draco pushed his tongue into her mouth and heightened the kiss. Serena responded with full force against him and an all out war for dominance had started. Draco of-corse won, and he pushes his knee in between her legs. Serena moaned as his knee came in contact with her mound. Draco started to move his knee in a backwards and forwards movement and Serena started to ride his knee. Serena threw her head back in ecstasy as she started to reach a climax. Draco smirked and stoped. Serena groaned and came back down breathing heavily.

Draco lent his head against the on the wall behind her near her head and tried to calm his breathing. Serena laced her fingers through his hair, lent up and pressed her lips against his gently. She let her lips linger there for a moment before she rested her head on his shoulder and un-tangled her fingers from his hair and she let them fall to her sides. She lifted up her arms and wrapped the around his middle.

"Draco…?" Serena asked.

"Hmmm…"

"What time is it…?

"Ummm…" Draco looked at his watch.

"Three ish… I think …"

"We better head back then…"

a few hours later Draco was on Serena's couch lying on his side while Serena was on her back with his arm around his waist, keeping her close while they slept.

Suddenly Snape burst into Serena's room with a 'your in deep shit' look on his face.

"Malfoy! Cosmos! Get Up Now! We Need You Both In The Entrance Hall This Instant!" yelled Snape and Serena and Draco woke up with a start.

"Uhhh…what?" asked Serena drowsily.

"Entrance Hall now! Both Of You!" Snape yelled before he walked out in a huff.

Serena and Draco got up and walked hand in hand into the Entrance Hall. Pushing past what seemed like the whole student body and teachers they made their way up to Dumbledore. Draco gasped and Serena drew back in horror.

Hanging on the front doors was a Unicorns head. Written on the door in the Unicorn's silver blood was,

Your Next Oblivion…I know who you are… Hiya everyone! Sorry for nooooot updating in a while! My god that was long! 

_Thanks so much to my reviewers and to Samisweet for the idea I kinda based this chapter on that! Thanks so much! Keep an eye out for my other stories! Thanks a lot guys!_

_You know what you have to do! Review Review Reviw!_

_Love ya lots Aj Ur mah baby girl!_

_Love Mrs. Serenity Malfoy._


	7. Oblivion

Disclaimer:

Don't sue me I don't own nothing. You wont get much if you do I'm poor.

Goddess Of 16 

Chapter 8.

Oblivion.

Dumbledore saw that Serena and Draco had arrived.

"Attention everyone! All students back to your common rooms immediately! And teachers accompany them and take names! Thankyou!"

Everyone left, all but Serena and Draco. Draco turned and looked at Serena and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Draco wrapped his arms around her and then she started to cry. Draco tried to calm her down, he whispered soothing words into her ear. A while later Serena had calmed down enough to look at Dumbledore and she hiccuped.

"Lets go to my office and you can explain everything there hmmm…" Said Dumbledore and Serena just nodded and Draco picked her up and he walked behind Dumbledore to his office.

Dumbledore's Office.

Draco sat down with Serena and she sat on his lap.

"Now my dear tell me… who is oblivion and can they help us?" asked Dumbledore

Serena sighed.

"You better get comfortable because this will take a while"

Dumbledore nodded at her and she continued.

"Oblivion was my former self…." Said Serena

"I don't understand child…" said Dumbledore.

Serena sighed.

"Before I was on the moon. Before I was daughter of Serenity, Queen of the Moon, I was Oblivion. I was based with my father…Hades…in the underworld…awaiting his orders to retrieve a soul or to destroy someone's life…Charon…well him and I would always fight…because he wanted to go to the surface…but my father said no…and he became jealous…he tried to kill me while I slept…before he plunged the dagger into my heart I awoke and used my powers on him sending his soul to the darker side of the underworld…using my powers was forbidden by law and the punishment for using my powers was death…so I was executed by my father…he had no choice so do not blame him…he had to it was the law…if he hadn't of then it would have turned into utter chaos…so I was executed and everything went back to normal I guess…I haven't seen my father after that…but now Voldemort has found out about my past and is after me for my powers…" Serena sighed and wiped away the stray tears of her face.

"What powers?" asked Draco

" If I get angry or upset then that will fuel my powers and they'll burst forth…" Serena said sighing.

"Are you able to help us my child in the fight against Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

Serena nodded and stood up to stare out the window.

"But Serena if you get too upset will you use your powers? I don't want you fighting if it means you have to use them and then…well die…." Questioned Draco.

Serena sighed.

"If it means protecting innocent lives and u Draco I will do whatever I can…"

Draco got up in a fit of rage and knocked his chair over in the process.

"I don't want you fighting this battle! I will not loose you! You promise me that you won't fight no matter what happens!" yelled Draco.

She hesitated.

"I…. I promise Draco…" Serena smiled sadly.

Draco walked to her and pulled her into a hug. Serena returned the hug fiercely. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"So I guess then my child you wont be helping us." Dumbledore sighed.

"If you two don't mind I have some serious thinking to do. Classes have been cancelled for the rest of the week so you may both return to either the Slytherien Common Room or to Miss Cosmos's room." Dumbledore dismissed the pair with a wave of his hand and Draco picked Serena up princess style and carried her off to her room.

Serena and Draco arrived a short time later and Draco lied Serena down on her bed to get some sleep. Serena wouldn't let go of his sleeve.

"Don't go…please stay with me…" Serena pleaded quietly.

Draco nodded and laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her keeping her close to him. Serena rested her head on his chest and she fell asleep.

"I love you Serena." Draco whispered just before he drifted of to sleep.

A loud explosion woke the two a few hours later. Both woke up with a start. The couple ran as quickly as they could into the Dining hall were all the students were and kept them away from the windows. Just outside Voldemort was attacking with Dementors, Giants, Werewolves and any other creatures that he could get to join his forces. Students were out their defending themselves and so were all the teachers. 'The Golden Trio' was also there but Harry was fighting Voldemort alone.

Draco turned to Serena. He pulled her to him and kissed her pouring as much love and passion into it as he could. Draco backed off and looked at her. He mouthed the three simple words _I love you_.

"And I you Draco." Replied Serena with a stray tear falling down her cheek.

Draco turned around and bolted outside to join the fight against The Dark Lord.

Serena ushered the students to far side of the Dining Hall away from the windows. Serena walked over and watched the fight from above. Trying as hard as she could to keep Draco's Promise.

Draco's Pov

_My Fucking God!_

_How The Bloody Hell Did I Get Myself Into This!_

He yelled at himself mentally and kept firing curses and protection spells at everything that attacked him. A Dementor closed in on him. Draco tried the Patronis charm but couldn't find a happy enough memory at that very time. The Dementor started to suck his soul out and that's when everything stoped and an ear piercing scream echoed over the battlefield.

Serena's Pov

_No Draco! Fight him off! I Have To Do Something!_

Serena thought angrily. Her anger built up seeing students going down teachers going down and the finally Draco. The only man she had ever loved after Darien left. She wasn't going to stand for it.

Author's Pov

She let out an ear piercing scream and all the windows shattered before her. Littering the ground. The battle seemed to stop and all eyes were on her at that time. Even Harry and Voldemort had stoped throwing curses at each other to see what caused the scream. Serena breathed heavily and tugged at her hair trying to stop the pain that was coming from her upper back. After a few seconds huge black wings started to tear their way from out of her back. Ripping through her skin and spraying those close enough with her blood. Then everything went dark.

Voldemort shouted one work when it all went dark. Lumos!

When the tip of his wand carried a ball of light everyone saw her.

Clad in a skintight black leather tank top and a black mini skirt was Serena. Her hair had turned black and she wore Combat boots. Her eyes lost their colour and turned black also. Serena smirked. Her face mere inches from Voldemorts.

He crocked out one word.

"Oblivion"

OMG I am so sorry everyone! I didn't have time at all to post! With school work and work and other shit going on in mah life I couldn't! forgive me!

LOVE YOU AJ UR MY BUBS!MY LITTLE COFFE MAKER!

Mrs. Serenity Malfoy.


End file.
